Dolorosos Sentires
by DanyNeko
Summary: Medio AU - insinuaciones al Tendershipping Es respecto al pasado de Ryou Veamos como un pequeño niño asimila que ha perdido a la mitad de su familia en un santiamen y que papel jugará el espiritu de la sortija en todo esto


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes para plasmar mis locas ideas.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

La calidez aún permanecía.

Apenas.

Pero ahí estaba.

Se acurrucó más en la suave superficie sobre la que reposaba, sentía como iba naciendo de a poco la punzada entre sus sienes de la fuerza con la que presionaba sus parpados cerrados.

Sí, pronto lo alcanzaría aquel fastidioso dolor de cabeza.

No le dio importancia y aspiró profundo, llenándose la nariz con el suave aroma a té de jazmín mesclado con un elegante perfume que persistía en la habitación. Olía como a coco. Jamás le gustó esa fruta en particular, ni siquiera el líquido, pero el olor al que ahora se aferraba era una esencia particular de la que nunca podría cansarse.

Aun si la olía todos los días, no podría desagradarle.

Pero eso ya no sería así.

Nunca más.

Tomó las sabanas para envolverse, como una pequeña oruga que se protege en su capullo de seda.

Seda. Aquellas suaves sabanas le recordaron a la seda de los vestidos que _ella_ amaba usar en las tardes de verano, cuando se iban todos juntos de vacaciones a playa y _ella_ le tomaba de la mano para pasear descalzos a la orilla del agua o por el muelle al atardecer.

Recordó vagamente cuanto le gustaba el cielo al tornase rosado.

Rosado como _sus_ ojos.

Se levantó un poco y abrió los parpados de manera involuntaria por el sobresalto que le provocó el fuerte ruido que vino de la primera planta. Posiblemente algunos platos estrellándose contra el suelo, o quizás _su_ juego de té favorito. Lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que su sentido de la audición reconocía el resquebrar de la porcelana. Durante sus cortos diez años de vida había escuchado ese sonido más de una vez, seguido por _aquella_ dulce voz con tiernas frases de _"¿estás bien, mi pequeño?" "aléjate de los trozos" "no te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren, solo asegúrate de tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante"_

Frases cariñosas que jamás volverían.

Porque sí. Tan solo aquel día, Ryou había perdido a su madre y a su pequeña hermana.

Ellas eran su mundo. La luz de su vida. Ahora todo estaba oscuro, oscuro como sus ojos que, sin brillo alguno, se dirigían a un pequeño portarretratos gris que enmarcaba una bella foto sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama matrimonial de su madre y del hombre que ahora hacia del primer piso de su casa, un verdadero desastre. Su padre.

Allí estaba sentada _ella._ Fresca como una rosa, con la piel nívea y el pelo largo y blanco como la leche, como el suyo propio; usaba un vaporoso vestido de color durazno que envolvía su menuda figura y entre sus brazos sostenía una frágil criatura sobre la que recaían sus vivaces ojos rosados.

Ryou detalló esos ojos, enamorados de la vida. Suspiró.

Miró a la pequeña en brazos de su madre, escasos dos años de vida, su corta cabellera que daba ligeras señas de tornarse rizada tenía un particular tono celeste muy claro, difuminado en el blanco que había heredado de su madre; la pequeña sostenía entre su manita un dedo de su progenitora y portaba en sus labios una sonrisa infantil, dándole a sus ojos lilas, un hermoso brillo de inocencia.

Del otro lado estaba un hombre vestido de manera algo formal, era el único que al parecer se había percatado de que les estaban tomando una foto pues miraba hacia la cámara sin expresión en el rostro; su cabello azul estaba recogido hacia atrás en un sencilla coleta y usaba lentes de media luna con un marco de color índigo que cubrían sus ojos castaños.

Entre medio de ambos y con una mano sobre la rodilla de la dama, un pequeño albino de unos cinco años miraba a ambas féminas con una sonrisa y relucientes ojos chocolate; Ryou estaba de pie al lado de su padre, pero girado hacia su madre y hermana, observándolas como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo.

Y desde luego que para él era así. Tan solo era un pequeño infante, inocente del mundo.

Levantó una mano hacia la foto pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, sin embargo, deslizó su dedo en el mismo sentido de la fisura en el cristal que se había formado esa misma mañana, como presagiando la desgracia que acontecería.  
El vidrio se quebraba justo por la mitad de la foto, atravesando la muñeca de Ryou por lo que una parte mostraba a las dos mujeres, y del otro quedaban los dos varones.  
Tal como ahora, Ryou estaba sólo con su padre, y una parte de él se había muerto con su madre y hermana.

Sin embargo era mucho más grande de lo que se ilustraba en el retrato quebrado.

Mientras abajo se escuchaba el sonido de la madera caer, Ryou solo podía preguntarse _¿por qué?_  
Probablemente la victima fuese la mesita baja del salón, o quizás una de las sillas del comedor. Pudo ser también uno de los tantos cuadros que su madre había elegido para decorar la sala… No, se oía muy pesado para ser tan sólo eso.

¿Acaso había sido muy exigente el invierno pasado con su carta a Santa Claus?

¿No había estado bien que reprendiera a las niñas que molestaban a su hermanita en el jardín de infantes?

¿Había sido demasiado arrojarles arena a los abusones que se metían con él en el parque para poder escabullírseles?

¿Estaba siendo castigado por haber tomado aquella linda rosa azul del jardín de algún desconocido, camino a casa, para llevarse la a su madre? ¿O por tomar aquel curioso lápiz flexible que alguien había olvidado en su salón de clases hace dos semanas?  
¿Sería por tomar a escondidas, aquellas deliciosas galletas, del jarrón de su abuela?

Quizás pagaba el haber insistido tantas veces a su madre que le enseñara o acompañara a jugar muchos juegos de mesa, aun cuando sabía que estaba cansada por cuidar a su hermanita.  
O por tantas veces que importunó el trabajo de su padre, para que le enseñara su lengua natal, aquel idioma que para él, de nacimiento británico, se escuchaba tan hermoso. El japonés.

¿En que había fallado? ¿Cuál había sido su error tan grande como para recibir semejante condena?

Y mientras Ryou solo podía cuestionarse el _¿por qué?_ sus pequeños sollozos, de los que ni siquiera se había percatado, le impidieron escuchar los pesados y enredosos pasos de su padre, que subía a la alcoba donde él llevaba ya un par de horas, llorando la muerte de su luces.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —sólo pudo oír aquel grito de su padre, que por primera vez le provocó verdadero temor, y se bajó a tropezones de la cama, solo para salir corriendo hacia su propio cuarto.

Sabía que el cuarto de su hermana estaba cerrado con llave.

Vagamente recordó que allí dentro estaba su conejo de peluche favorito, el cual le había prestado a su hermana la noche pasada, para que pudiera dormir.

Le dedicó un par de lágrimas a ese peluche mientras se encerraba en su cuarto. Algo le decía que no volvería a verlo. Y pensar que tenía atado el listón turquesa que le había obsequiado su madre.  
Ahora se odiaba por haberla despreciado cuando ella quería peinarlo con una coleta solo porque sus compañeros decían que parecía una niña con el pelo recogido.

Volvió a hacerse bolita, esta vez sobre su cama que se sentía muy fría.

Recordó las veces que su madre se acostaba a su lado en su pequeña cama con nubes y estrellas estampadas para abrazarlo y cantarle hasta dormir.

Mientras intentaba recordar y tararear alguna de aquellas nanas, captó un débil tintineo que provenía de su propio cuarto. Le pareció extraño, pues aquel cascabeleo pareció opacar todos los demás sonidos en toda la casa.

El aire se volvió un poco pesado mientras Ryou dirigió sus empapados ojos chocolates al extraño accesorio de oro que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Era un regalo de su padre, una extraña sortija egipcia.

Recordó cuando su padre les había mostrado los obsequios que había traído del país de las pirámides, aquella sortija y un par de brazaletes de igual color.  
En ese momento se sintió ajeno a sí mismo. Dijo e hizo de todo para que su padre le diera a él la sortija y no a su hermana, por alguna razón no quería que Amane tuviera aquella sortija, la quería para él, egoístamente para él, porque sentía que debía ser suya.

Ryou no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento de reconocer el objeto. Si fuese más grande tal vez lo hubiese comparado con un amor a primera vista. Había sentido lazos forjarse entre su cuerpo y el accesorio apenas sus ojos se posaron en él.

Solo podía decir que aquella sortija estaba destinada a él.

Y ni él mismo podía comprender la magnitud de sus palabras.

La tomó. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama mientras apretaba en sus manos el cordón que su madre había atado a la sortija para que pudiera usarla como collar. La mujer se había notado incomoda con el presente de su marido para con su primogénito, pero aun así no había dicho nada.

Al colgársela, Ryou sintió sus cabellos mecerse con ráfagas de aire que solo había experimentado en finales de otoño. Pero la ventana estaba cerrada.

Sintió sueño, estaba cansado de tanto dolor, tanto llanto y tantos lamentos. Pero sintió como si fuera envuelto en unos cálidos brazos que lo arrullaron hasta caer dormido sobre su, ahora tibia cama.

.

.

.

Un destello lila resplandeció en la habitación del niño.

.

.

.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, el pequeño de ojos chocolates se desperezó lentamente. Por alguna razón se sentía cómodo, tibio, seguro y protegido.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo entre sus brazos así que abrió los ojos, solo para sorprenderse al ver a _Fluffy_ , su lindo conejo blanco de ojos rojos que tenía anudado en una oreja la cinta turquesa en forma de moño.

— _¡Usagi-chan!_ —ni siquiera se molestó en pensar cómo eso era posible, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que su padre no había sido —que bueno que estas aquí, Sr. Fluffy —añadió en inglés, abrazando a su peluche con fuerza.

Por tener los ojos cerrados, no se fijó en las pequeñas virutas brillantes de color lila que salían de las pálidas manos traslucidas de un ente que estaba parado por la esquina de su cuarto. A su orden, las orejas del conejo se movieron para rodear el cuello de Ryou, como si le devolviera el abrazo.

— _Jum! Vaya niño_ —murmuró el ente de ojos lilas, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **Fin**


End file.
